1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the use of a synergistic combination of two rust inhibitors to inhibit rust formation in lubricating oils.
2. Description of Related Art
Many lubricating oils require the presence of rust inhibitors to inhibit or prevent rust formation, which often occurs due to water contacting a metal surface. However, we have found that a synergistic combination of rust inhibitors is particularly effective in preventing rust in lubricating oils.